Current handheld plasma cutting systems use a power supply coupled to a handheld cutting torch that has a trigger mechanism for initiating or stopping the cutting operation. However, this trigger mechanism is simply an “on/off” mechanism and when it is engaged the power supply activates to its set output. In many instances, users of handheld cutting systems “overuse” the system to cut workpieces of a thinner or weaker material than the system is designed for. For example, users would use a 100 amp cutting system to cut thin sheet metal, or thin aluminum but do not bother to reduce the output of the power supply. This usage typically results in very poor quality cuts, as the cutting energy is too high.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.